MP3
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Alors qu'il regagne ses appartements, Severus surprend Harry à danser dans le couloir, seul et sans musique audible. Mais il danse bien, très bien... Où a-t-il appris à bouger ainsi ? Ca l'excite...


Lectrice, Lecteur, bonjour !

Un nouvel OS, un peu plus long que les autres. Rendez-vous en bas pour me donner votre avis !

Deux choses avant de commencer :

1. Patamoi, touta JKR

2. Gaffe au rating

Enjoy !

* * *

**MP3**

Severus était satisfait de pouvoir rejoindre la quiétude de ses appartements. Les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient toujours une épreuve, en particulier à cause du niveau sonore indécent qu'ils enregistraient chaque soir.

Malheureusement, les professeurs de Poudlard étaient obligés de s'y soumettre au moins une fois par jour. Telle était la clause numéro 21b du contrat que le directeur leur faisait signer le jour de leur arrivée.

Or, comme souvent, Severus était obligé de rester dans sa salle de classe le midi pour préparer les cours de la seconde partie de la journée. Et le matin, il était hors de question pour lui de mettre un orteil dans la Grande Salle, s'il ne voulait pas étrangler un gamin avant même de commencer sa journée.

Il faisait donc acte de présence le soir, et le retour vers ses quartiers était toujours un moment profondément apaisant. Surtout le vendredi soir, dernier jour de la semaine de cours.

Et cela même s'il n'était plus maintenant le seul locataire des cachots : le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait demandé au directeur le droit d'y loger, et ce vieillard n'avait évidemment pas pu le lui refuser.

Pensez donc, un professeur qui restait plus d'un an à ce poste ! Et celui-ci semblait vouloir s'incruster à long terme : il était déjà présent depuis trois ans, et rien dans son comportement n'indiquait la moindre velléité de changement. Comme il était compétent, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le mettre à la porte.

En plus, Snape était persuadé que même dans le cas contraire, il ne l'aurait pas fait : avoir Harry Potter, puisque telle était l'identité de ce professeur, dans son équipe pédagogique était tout de même une grande marque de prestige.

Et maintenant que Voldemort était exterminé (par ce même foutu Harry Potter), que la majorité des mangemorts brulait en enfer ou pourrissait à Azkaban (grâce à – encore – Harry putain de Potter), le directeur s'était trouvé une nouvelle distraction : la compétition entre écoles de magie en Europe.

Le tournoi des trois sorciers n'avait jamais repris après le fiasco du à Voldemort (et à cet éternel et omniprésent Potter), il avait été remplacé par un jeu officieux entre les différents directeurs : à celui qui aurait l'équipe pédagogique à la fois la plus compétente et la plus originale.

Dumbledore prenait ça très au sérieux, et disposait de bons atouts : depuis la mort de Madame Maxime pendant la guerre, Hagrid était une des rares demi-géants au monde, et surtout en Europe. Snape était lui-même un espion de Voldemort survivant et intégré à la société. Trelawney était une des rares voyantes à n'avoir aucun don. Binns était un fantôme inconscient de l'être. Entre autres.

Alors évidemment, la présence d'Harry Potter rajoutait un vrai atout.

Et Severus avait délibérément choisi d'occulter les autres éléments qui permettaient à Harry de rester à Poudlard : sa grande compétence, son amour pour son métier et pour ses élèves, qui le lui rendaient bien, le fait qu'il avait toujours considéré l'école comme sa maison, et la proximité qu'il conservait ainsi avec ses amis Granger, professeur de Runes, son mari Weasley, Auror mais résidant avec son épouse, et Longbottom, professeur de botanique de génie – ça, Severus était obligé de l'admettre devant la qualité et la diversité des plantes que l'ancien cancre lui offrait pour ses potions.

Cependant, rien de tout ça n'expliquait ce que faisait le professeur Potter, qui mangeait le midi dans la Grande Salle et était généralement absent les soirs de week-end, seul dans le couloir des cachots à cette heure inhabituelle pour lui.

---

Et non seulement il était là alors qu'il n'aurait pas du, mais il dansait ! Au milieu du passage, il se déhanchait sur une musique inaudible, avec un cercle de fer autour de la tête.

La scène était inhabituelle et totalement incompréhensible pour Snape. Il savait cependant une chose : il était de son devoir de mettre immédiatement un terme à cette exhibition ridicule bien que, et il devait – à son corps défendant – le reconnaître, talentueuse et vraiment, _vraiment_, sexy.

Il se planta devant son ancien élève et prit sa plus belle voix grave :

- Monsieur Potter...

Et Harry garda les yeux clos, le sourire, il continua ses mouvements sensuels, et le léger voile de sueur qui couvrait son front ne se glaça pas de terreur, comme il l'aurait du.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Severus aurait juré qu'il le faisait exprès : il avait forcément du l'entendre, il était à cinquante centimètres de lui ! Il décida de ne pas lui laisser d'autre choix que de répondre.

Il haussa la voix et dit :

- Monsieur Potter ! en posant la main sur son épaule.

Alors, le professeur de DCFM poussa un cri aigu de jeune fille effrayée, bondit en arrière en repoussant le cercle de fer vers son cou.

- Merlin, Snape, c'est vous ! Ca va pas, de faire des frayeurs pareilles au gens ? haleta-t-il à cause de la peur et de sa danse.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faisiez à vous... trémousser ainsi dans ce couloir accessible à tous ? C'est proprement indécent, d'autant plus pour un professeur.

- Me trémousser ? reprit Harry, un fin sourire jouant sur le coin de sa bouche. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce mot là dans votre bouche, professeur. Enfin, je dansais, mon entrainement a été annulé donc je suis rentré plus tôt, et je n'avais pas de rencard ce soir, alors voilà, mais j'avais vraiment envie de... de me trémousser, alors je me suis laissé aller dans le couloir, je ne pensais pas déranger puisque j'ai mon MP3.

- Potter, je crois que vous êtes aussi fou que vous le paraissez, l'interrompit Snape, qui n'avait pas compris la moitié de son discours.

Et il reprit son chemin, laissant son ancien élève derrière lui pour rejoindre – enfin – ses appartements.

Mais une fois là-bas, plongé dans le traditionnel bain chaud du vendredi soir, il ne put trouver la quiétude à laquelle il aspirait tant. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Il repensait à la scène du couloir.

Qui aurait cru que Potter, ancien adolescent empoté, dansait si bien ? Il ondulait comme une chatte, et Severus en était infiniment troublé. Comme s'il avait besoin de savoir ça, en plus de tout le reste. C'était la goutte d'eau qui menaçait de faire déborder le vase de sa mauvaise foi.

Même si les explications qu'il avait reçues étaient pour le moins brumeuses : MP3 ? Rencard ? Et de quel entrainement pouvait-il bien parler ? Il décida cependant de laisser ses questions de côté pour la soirée. Il pourrait bien y revenir le lendemain.

Pour l'instant, il voulait le revoir se trémousser, et si son esprit ne rendrait pas justice à la réalité, il pourrait cependant s'en contenter. Il ferma les yeux, se passa avec délectation la scène dans la tête et la main sur le sexe.

**oOoOo**

Après l'interruption de Snape, Harry n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à danser dans le couloir. Il éteignit son lecteur MP3, unes des rares possessions auxquelles il tenait. Il se l'était offerte avec son premier salaire. Il ôta son casque, et réduisit le tout pour le mettre dans sa poche, et prit la direction de ses quartiers.

Il n'était pas surpris que Snape ne connaisse pas ce type d'appareils, ils étaient encore extrêmement rares dans le monde magique. L'adaptation de cet objet moldu aux ondes magiques qui parcouraient Poudlard lui avait demandé des heures de recherche et de travail. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'ordinateur portable qu'il était en train de trafiquer.

Habituellement, il ne se laissait pas aller à danser à Poudlard, mais il avait été vraiment frustré que son entrainement bi-hebdomadaire soit annulé. En arrivant à son appartement, il se servit un verre de bourbon et se dit que de toute façon, comme d'habitude, c'était la faute de Dumbledore.

**oOoOo**

Quand Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, il venait de quitter le service des aurors d'élites au sein duquel il avait passé quatre ans à chasser les mangemorts. Il avait dévidé de raccrocher et de postuler pour le poste de DCFM quand Bellatrix Lestrange avait été arrêtée, à l'issue d'une chasse à l'homme particulièrement sanglante et cruelle, qui le laissait encore en larmes les nuits de cauchemars.

C'était donc avec bonheur qu'il avait appris avoir été choisi. Mais comme Dumbledore était incapable de garder son nez crochu en dehors de la vie privée de ses enseignants, il s'était vite retrouvé inscrit à un club de danse, « pour qu'il rencontre d'autres personnes, et qu'il ne reste pas toujours seul à ressasser ses malheurs. »

Sauf que Dumbledore avait oublié de lui préciser, évidemment, que ces cours de danse étaient d'un genre un peu particulier : celui du strip-tease.

Quand il était allé le voir pour lui demander quelques explications, le directeur avait pris sa voix la plus innocente :

- Ah oui, mais j'ai pensé que, vu votre physique, cela ne vous gênerait pas.

- Comment ça, « vu mon physique » ? avait demandé Harry.

- Eh bien, reconnaissez-le, lui avait dit Albus, vous êtes plutôt bel homme, vous pouvez montrer votre corps sans honte.

- Vous croyez ? s'était laissé prendre Harry. Mais il s'était vite repris. De toute façon, là n'est pas le problème. Quel est votre but, pour m'avoir inscrit là ?

Dumbledore avait eu la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement.

- A cause du concours des écoles...

- Du quoi ?

- Ah oui, vous êtes encore un bleu, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Nous avons mis en place, avec Beauxbatons et Durmstrang, une sorte de concours, sans rien d'officiel, pour la meilleure équipe pédagogique. Vous êtes évidemment en lice pour la première place en DCFM, mais avec une petite compétence en plus, c'est encore mieux.

- D'accord... marmonna Harry. Vous en avez d'autres à m'apprendre des comme ça, que vous auriez « oublié » de mentionner avant que je ne commence ?

- Non, c'est tout, avait conclu Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

**oOoOo**

Vraiment, se dit Harry en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre, il travaillait dans une école de dingues. Et il y avait bien sa place, puisqu'il avait accepté de jouer le jeu et de participer aux cours de danse.

Le mieux, c'est qu'il y avait pris goût et qu'il s'y rendait maintenant avec grand plaisir. Cette discipline lui avait donné confiance en lui, comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.

Alors évidemment, son entrainement annulé le décevait, il aurait aimé pouvoir se défouler ce soir-là encore.

Et surtout, depuis le début de cette année scolaire, il était passé dans le groupe des danseurs confirmés. Il participait donc maintenant aux représentations que le club organisait chaque vendredi soir dans différents bars de Londres.

Et il en profitait toujours pour allumer les hommes qui venaient se rincer l'œil, et il finissait généralement la nuit, et parfois le week-end, dans leurs draps. Et donc ce vendredi, il ne pouvait pas, et ça le frustrait.

Il avait hâte que son ordinateur soit en état de marche, pour y télécharger quelques films érotiques sur lesquels il pourrait fantasmer, et quelques films pornographiques, sur lesquels il pourrait se défouler.

Mais ce vendredi, sa rencontre avec Snape l'avait largement refroidi et il se contenterait de son verre d'alcool et d'un bon polar recommandé par Hermione.

---

En effet, il avait toujours de sérieux problèmes relationnels avec ce prof. C'était le seul de l'équipe qu'il n'appelait pas par son prénom, et ils n'avaient eu, en trois ans, que quelques conversations civilisées. En général, Snape ironisait, et lui-même perdait tous ses moyens et se mettait à babiller, comme cela lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée.

A son arrivée comme professeur, il avait bien tenté de se rapprocher un peu de lui, mais Snape l'avait rapidement découragé, et il n'avait pas eu la force, à cette époque, de trop insister.

---

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner et comme toujours le samedi, Harry se retrouva assis à côté de son ami Neville.

Etre collègue les avait considérablement rapprochés, surtout que Ron et Hermione, toujours aussi amoureux, étaient moins disponibles pour lui. Notamment le week-end, moment où ils allaient souvent visiter leurs familles. Et puis, ils n'arrivaient pas à passer outre le nouveau loisir d'Harry et le mode de vie qui l'accompagnait. Ils le désapprouvaient même franchement, car il était trop loin de leur conception d'une vie de bonne conduite, rangée et établie. Enfin, ils étaient largement occupés, et Harry ne voulait aucun détail à ce sujet, par leurs tentatives pour avoir un premier enfant. A priori, Hermione était nettement moins fertile que Mme Weasley.

- Salut Harry, le salua Neville. Comment vas-tu ? Bonne soirée, hier ? Et en disant cela, il avait un petit – oh, très léger, mais bien là ! – sourire en coin.

Il était le seul à qui Harry avait vraiment raconté ses aventures d'un soir.

- Oh, bof, lui répondit Harry. Le cours a été annulé, donc j'ai dormi seul, dans mon appartement, à l'école.

- Mince, compatit Neville en écalant soigneusement le haut de son œuf à la coque. Pas trop déçu ?

- Non, enfin, un peu au début, mais après il m'est arrivé un truc marrant, je crois.

- Tu crois ? Tu m'intrigues, Harry, dit Neville. Raconte, mets un peu de palpitant dans ma morne vie de professeur de botanique !

- Eh bien, commença Harry, j'étais énervé de ne pas avoir pu danser et j'avais envie de bouger, alors j'ai mis mon casque et j'ai commencé à danser dans le couloir, au son de mon MP3. Il n'y avait personne, tu connais la fréquentation des cachots, mais j'étais complètement parti dedans et je n'ai pas fait gaffe.

- Et alors ? demanda avidement Neville.

- Snape m'a surpris. Il m'a dit d'arrêter de me « trémousser », finit Harry en souriant.

- Te trémousser ? gloussa son ami. Ca c'est vraiment drôle ! Pourquoi tu _crois_ seulement que c'était marrant, alors ?

- Eh bien, parce que ça m'a un peu troublé. Je sais que je suis exhibitionniste sur les bords depuis que Dumbledore m'a fait commencer tout ça, mais... Snape ?

- Et lui, il avait l'air comment ? demanda Neville d'un ton intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas, normal, froid, même si, bon... je me trémousse, acheva Harry avec un demi-sourire.

- Ca c'est un signe, asséna Neville en brandissant sa cuillère pleine de jaune d'œuf au dessus de son coquetier à l'agonie.

- Signe de quoi ?

- Ca me parait évident, non ? ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, laissa échapper Neville d'un ton incrédule.

- Quoi ?

- Il en pince pour toi !

- Pardon ?! cria presque Harry.

Il grimaça d'un air gêné quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Oh non, tu n'avais vraiment pas remarqué, alors. Mais j'en suis quasiment sûr, regarde là : il t'a forcément observé un moment avant de venir te parler, sinon il aurait eu l'air au moins un peu surpris. Donc il s'est rincé l'œil ! Et en même temps, il l'était, surpris, puisque tu lui as fait perdre ses mots, au point que, selon lui, tu te trémousses ! Et ce n'est qu'un exemple !

- Tu crois, demanda Harry, pas convaincu. Non, je n'y crois pas... Il me déteste, c'est sûr.

- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas si sûr, conclu Neville en achevant son thé d'une gorgée.

**oOoOo**

Après avoir bien fantasmé et un peu réfléchi, Snape s'était dit qu'en apprendre plus serait une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se trouver de nouveau comme un imbécile sans réaction devant le fougueux et sensuel Potter.

En laissant traîner ses oreilles, il put comprendre ce qu'étais l'appareil que son ancien élève portait autour du cou ce soir là. Apparemment, d'autres personnes l'avaient déjà vu, et les nés-moldus semblaient particulièrement impressionnés.

Il avait surpris une conversation entre deux Serdaigles :

- T'as vu, disait l'un, le lecteur MP3 de Monsieur Potter ? Je suis sûr que c'est un I-Pod.

- Ouais, bien sûr, je l'ai vu. Mais t'es sur que c'est un I-Pod ? En tous cas, je ne comprends pas comment il arrive à le faire marcher à Poudlard, et où il trouve la musique à télécharger.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Il a du le trafiquer, c'est certain. Mais c'est la classe, t'as vu, il a changé les écouteurs, il a mis un super casque. Je voudrais vraiment en avoir un comme ça, même si ça ne marche que chez mes parents.

Puis les deux élèves s'étaient éloignés, et le soir suivant, Snape s'était retrouvé au rayon Étude des Moldus de la bibliothèque, où il avait pu tout apprendre sur les mp3, I-Pod et autres téléchargements.

Les moldus ne cesseraient jamais de le surprendre, mais pas autant que Potter, qui devait en fait être un petit génie pour pouvoir adapter ce type de magie complexe aux ondes magiques.

---

Et ce fut Ron qui, bien involontairement mais maladroit comme toujours, vendit la mèche sur le talent de danseur de Potter.

Ron et Hermione revenaient de chez Molly et Arthur, où ils avaient été déjeuner le dimanche midi. Ils avaient pu y constater que la plupart des enfants Weasley étaient désormais casés, puisque les jumeaux eux-mêmes venaient de trouver chacun une jeune fille à son goût.

Seul Charlie semblait définitivement, et pour son plus grand bonheur, marié à ses dragons.

Et Molly avait, forcément, posé la question du Weasley honoraire, Harry. Le jeune couple avait, une fois encore, choisi d'esquiver la question.

De retour au château, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs appartements, Ron exprima à Hermione, avec la diplomatie qui le caractérisait, son désarroi face à une situation qui ne rentrait pas dans ses critères pour une vie réussie.

- Franchement, Herm, il joue à quoi, Harry, avec ses exhibitions et ses coucheries ?

- Ron, le sermonna Hermione, si Harry t'entendait, il ne voudrait certainement plus de toi pour ami. Il faudrait que tu réussisses à comprendre que les critères de vie des Sangs-Purs, même évolués comme ceux de tes parents, ne sont pas ceux de la majorité des gens, et encore moins des moldus de basse extraction, milieu – je te le rappelle – où Harry a grandi. Si il veut se divertir en dansant, c'est une activité honorable. Et il sort avec qui il veut, ça ne porte aucune conséquence. Et surtout, ça ne regarde que lui !

- Mais Herm, reprit Ron, pas convaincu, du strip-tease !

- Et alors, s'impatienta son épouse. Il aime ça, et il a apparemment un grand succès, vu le nombre de week-ends qu'il passe hors de Poudlard. Tu es le seul que ça gène. Et en plus, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a inscrit, alors ça devrait te suffire. Tu n'es même jamais allé le voir danser.

Le hasard avait voulu que Severus passe dans le même couloir au même moment, et il avait évidemment écouté la conversation, en se cachant grâce à un sort de dissimulation.

Il n'en revenait pas. Strip-tease ! Ca, même les sorciers connaissaient.

Alors, Potter était danseur de strip-tease ! Il continua d'écouter de toutes ses oreilles, et Ron ne se calmait pas.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Tu voudrais que j'aille voir des hommes danser jusqu'à se mettre nus sur scène ?

Et là, Severus eut l'eau à la bouche.

- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Harry danse surtout dans des boites gays, pour trouver ses conquêtes, reprit cependant Ron sur un ton un peu méprisant.

Et tandis que Hermione sermonnait son mari, une fois de plus, Severus se laissa distancer.

La cerise sur le gâteau, pour fracturer définitivement son image du parfait Potter : gay, coureur, strip-teaseur.

Quant à l'intervention de Dumbledore dans tout ça, Severus ne se posa pas la moindre question. Aucune surprise à ce que le vieux fou soit derrière tout ça.

Alors qu'il avait pris, à l'origine, la direction de la bibliothèque pour y vérifier une hypothèse sur l'action de la peau de serpent du Cap quand elle est couplée à des feuilles de laurier, Severus bifurqua pour retourner vers ses quartiers. Il avait beaucoup à penser, une fois encore.

Et c'est vautré dans son fauteuil favori qu'il réalisa que la seule solution possible à ses problèmes d'interrogations infinies et de fantasmes délirants serait d'aller voir Potter danser.

**oOoOo**

Alors, tous les soirs de la semaine, après le repas à la Grande Salle, il transplana vers Londres pour y faire le tour des bars gays susceptibles d'accueillir une représentation du club de Potter.

Il trouva le bon le mercredi : le White Leaf. Il devait son nom aux feuilles de papier blanches qui recouvraient l'un des murs, et que chaque client pouvait honorer d'un message, à son gré. Certains étaient poétiques, d'autres donnaient des rendez-vous, certains étaient totalement scatologiques : aucune censure. Au milieu de ce fatras épistolaire, Severus distingua ceci :

_Potter,_

_On te dit notre Sauveur,_

_Mais avec ton cul bandant_

_Dans tes pantalons moulants,_

_Tu nous perdras tous._

Potter avait déjà donc sévit dans ce pub. Et le patron, jeune homme aux cheveux bruns frisés, assura à Severus qu'il avait trouvé le bon lieu :

- Vous voulez venir voir notre star ? Il sera là vendredi soir. Vous allez voir ça, il vaut largement le détour. Il fait des trucs extra, on ne comprend même pas comment ! Il est vraiment génial.

Et soudain, Severus réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un bar moldu.

Mais le petit mot était suffisamment explicite : des sorciers faisaient le déplacement jusque là pour assister au spectacle. Et d'après les paroles du patron, Harry devait intégrer un petit brin de magie à son show.

C'était trop intriguant et tentant : Severus se décida à venir voir la représentation. Il en était même impatient. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Potter ainsi, et la surprise était plus qu'agréable.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était beaucoup entraîné, pour rattraper la séance manquée. Avec la complicité active de Neville, puisque Ron ne voulait entendre parler de rien de tout ça, il testa, le lundi soir, les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait mis en place, pour que son numéro soit encore et toujours le meilleur.

- Alors, Nev', dis-moi ce que tu penses de celui-là, dit-il en se préparant.

- Attend, l'interrompit Neville, on est d'accord : rien qui ne me mette dans une situation embarrassante !

- Non, je t'assure, répondit le brun ébouriffé. Que de l'agréable, un soupçon de frustrant, mais rien qui ne te fasse baver ou bander !

- Harry ! cria Neville, rouge mais mort de rire. Danse donc, au lieu de dire des conneries.

La musique s'éleva alors, et Harry commença à bouger. Au rythme lent qui s'élevait, ses mains ondulèrent légèrement, se rapprochèrent peu à peu de son corps pour le frôler.

Quand il atteignit sa poitrine, il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le ciel, comme pour mimer le début d'un plaisir sensuel.

Alors ses hanches commencèrent à se balancer. A l'instant même où elles se mirent en mouvement, Neville perçut le premier sort : léger réchauffement, petit frisson. Harry s'assurait que son public aurait une réaction physique.

- J'ai le premier, Harry.

Le danseur sourit et hocha la tête en continuant ses mouvements.

- C'est agréable ?

- Plutôt, oui. Je pense que ça doit l'être beaucoup quand tu ne sais pas exactement d'où ça vient, et que tu regarde pour être excité.

- Ok.

Et il augmenta l'amplitude de ses mouvements, se mit à tourner sur lui-même.

A chaque tour, il croisait le regard de Neville et celui-ci ressentait comme un petit coup au cœur, un léger choc délicieux.

- Ouh, vicieux, celui-là, commenta-t-il. Si tu les prends par les sentiments...

Harry rit légèrement.

- Un peu de sentiments, beaucoup de sexe, c'est ma règle. Pour toi, un peu moins de sexe, cependant !

- Mon amour-propre te dit merci !

Il sentit ensuite, alors qu'Harry enchainait les mouvements sensuels, le sort suivant : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et dans ses cuisses naquirent les légers mouvements qui peuvent exister quand un homme cherche à cacher un désir envahissant.

Et au fur et à mesure que la danse avançait, il devint incapable de déterminer ce qui venait de lui et ce que Harry provoquait.

Quand la chanson s'arrêta, Harry lui laissa le temps de se remettre puis se tourna vers lui dans l'attente de son verdict. Il était légèrement essoufflé, et un voile de sueur faisait luire son front.

- Excellent, comme d'habitude. Même en échappant à tes sorts les plus sensuels, je suis retourné. Et dans l'impossibilité de te donner le détail de tous tes sorts. Tu doses à merveille, en fonction des réactions traditionnelles. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu arrives à manipuler ainsi la magie, tout en dansant comme un Dieu.

- Secret professionnel ! s'exclama Harry en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil jouxtant celui de son ami. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Je te le dirai quand je prendrais ma retraite. Ou quand toi, tu me diras le secret de ta main verte, conclut-il en s'essuyant le visage avec un linge qu'il venait d'invoquer.

- Jamais, répondit Neville.

- Alors jamais.

- Mais, reprit Neville, tu réussis vraiment à maintenir ces différents sorts en même temps, et sur tout le public ?

- Non, en général je commence sur tout le monde, et je vois ceux qui réagissent le mieux. Ceux qui s'excitent, je les laisse continuer tous seuls, dit-il avec un sourire coquin. Je prends en charge ceux qui sont un peu à la traine. Sauf quand je veux en faire craquer un : là, j'assure le minimum sur la salle, et le maximum sur ma proie ! Crois-en mon expérience, ça fonctionne toujours !

- Même sur les sorciers ?

- Devine...

---

A son entrainement du mardi soir, il se donna à fond, en compétition avec lui-même et avec les autres danseurs.

Mais petit à petit, en trois ans, il avait pris le dessus sur les autres.

Il s'était libéré de toute pudeur, il avait appris à accepter et apprécier son corps d'adulte. Il le montrait sans honte, et même avec plaisir. Il assumait cette part d'exhibitionnisme. Même sans artifices magiques, c'était lui le meilleur.

Alors il tournoya, ondula, le sourire aux lèvres, en nage, les laissant tous hors d'haleine derrière lui.

Et le vendredi, il était fin prêt pour le spectacle. Ce serait lui la vedette, et personne d'autre. Si ça plaisait à Dumbledore, tant mieux, mais lui n'en avait rien à faire. Il allait faire bander tous les gays de Londres. Voilà un beau défi.

**oOoOo**

Severus s'installa à la table idéale : dans un endroit un peu sombre, mais d'où la scène était parfaitement visible.

Au serveur qui passait par là, il commanda une simple bière. A bar moldu, consommation moldue. Et il voulait rester parfaitement sobre pour admirer – il espérait que ce serait admirable ! – le spectacle.

Alors que sa consommation venait tout juste d'arriver, vers vingt et une heure trente, une musique légère et sensuelle commença à s'élever.

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle, les lumières baissèrent pour éclairer uniquement la piste. Tout un groupe d'hommes, de toutes les morphologies, s'avança en sortant de l'ombre. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et portaient un chapeau rabattu sur leurs yeux, comme pour ajouter du mystère et du secret à l'exhibition de leurs corps.

Severus chercha à reconnaître Harry, mais il eut vite la certitude que l'homme qu'il venait voir n'était pas sur scène.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de profiter du spectacle, en buvant sa boisson : c'était un numéro assez classique, sur la musique traditionnelle des strip-teases, et avec les mouvements habituels. Rien d'extravagant, agréable à regarder mais sans surprise. Les hommes se déshabillèrent ensemble, et quand ils furent tous en string, ils saluèrent et quittèrent la piste sur la fin de la chanson.

Alors, soudain, la musique changea et la lumière se tamisa. Un rock violent emplit l'espace du bar, saturant l'air de décibels et réveillant tous les spectateurs. Après quelques secondes de musique, un couple arriva sur scène.

Deux hommes, visiblement jeunes, minces et aux corps somptueux visibles malgré leurs vêtements. Evidemment, l'un des deux était Harry. Severus le dévora des yeux.

Il portait un pantalon moulant ses cuisses musclées, mais qui s'évasait le long de ses mollets. Etrangement, il était déjà pieds nus, ce qui ajoutait à son charme. Son torse était recouvert d'une chemise ajustée, d'un gilet et d'une veste. Il portait également une cravate, l'ensemble dans une harmonie de gris et blanc somptueuse. Ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et lui donnaient un air irrésistible.

Son compagnon portait les mêmes vêtements, mais il était plus grand et plus large, avec des cheveux châtains, moins attirants que le brun sombre de Harry qui semblait absorber la lumière. Au rythme violent de la musique, ils entrèrent chacun par un côté de la scène et se figèrent au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Severus, impatient, comprit qu'il allait assister à la représentation d'une scène de séduction.

Et cela commença effectivement ainsi. Harry et l'autre danseur commencèrent à se tourner autour, se jaugeant, se déshabillant mutuellement des yeux. Leurs regards suffisaient à transmettre la chaleur montante telle qu'ils la jouaient. Alors qu'ils étaient encore complètement vêtus, Severus se sentait plus excité que devant la brochette d'hommes quasiment nus qu'il avait eue sous les yeux l'instant d'avant.

Les deux danseurs se rapprochèrent petit à petit, dans une lenteur troublante, surtout en comparaison avec la forte musique. L'ensemble était envoutant.

Ils se frôlèrent du bout des doigts, commençant par leurs mains puis remontant le long des bras jusqu'à toucher leurs épaules. Quand ils atteignirent chacun le torse de l'autre, ils plaquèrent leurs paumes sur les pectoraux qui leur faisaient face, et commencèrent à se tourner autour. Ils étaient successivement de face et de dos au public, de sorte que chaque spectateur puisse profiter de tous leurs attraits.

Severus se délectait du spectacle, et gémit presque d'impatience quand il s'aperçut que les deux hommes avaient entrepris de se retirer leurs vestes. Ils jouèrent ensuite avec leur cravate, chacun tenant celle de l'autre, la tirant légèrement pour rapprocher le visage ou au contraire s'en éloignant. Et doucement, parfaitement synchronisés, ils en défirent le nœud, le tissu coulait entre leurs doigts en des mouvements diaboliques et suggestifs. Quand ce fut fait, ils s'arrêtèrent, rapprochèrent leurs visages comme pour s'embrasser. Et ils le firent. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, sans rien mimer : on pouvait voir leur langue se glisser dans la bouche de l'autre. C'était torride, excitant, passionné. A l'issue du baiser, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, et se fixaient comme s'ils voulaient se dévorer. Ils arrachèrent brusquement le veston de leur partenaire.

Severus haletait sur sa chaise. Il en oubliait qu'il assistait à un spectacle : il voulait hurler de jalousie devant l'homme qui embrassait celui qu'il convoitait, il voulait les laisser continuer leurs jeux pour regarder de tout son saoul, il voulait bondir sur scène et terminer d'arracher les vêtements d'Harry.

Alors, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et dansèrent chacun de leur côté, en synchronisation, pendant un court instant. Mais rien, aucun artifice n'aurait à suffit à Severus pour faire baisser la pression : il mourait de frustration.

La sueur rendait transparente la chemise d'Harry. De sa table, et grâce aux jeux de lumière, Severus pouvait apercevoir les tétons qui ornaient le torse du jeunes homme. Ils devaient être très sombres, et ils avaient l'air large. En un instant, Severus s'imagina les avoir dans la bouche, jouer avec. Mais avant que son fantasme ne l'emmène plus loin, Harry se retourna vers son partenaire.

Il l'aguicha de la main, de la bouche, de son corps tout entier. Alors que le châtain restait sur place, Harry s'enroulait autour de lui comme une liane, se frottait dans son dos, emprisonnait ses jambes. Il était à la fois le serpent et le charmeur qui l'hypnotisait. Sa proie ne lui échapperait pas. L'autre rejetait la tête en arrière, mimait l'extase.

Finalement, Harry s'arrêta derrière lui, et Severus ne le vit plus. Il distinguait seulement les fortes mains brunes qui parcouraient le torse, alors que son partenaire ondulait comme sous l'emprise d'un plaisir irrépressible.

Les doigts agiles ouvrirent petit à petit la chemise, dévoilant un joli torse, mais ce n'était pas celui que Severus voulait voir. Pourtant, il dut se mordre la langue quand le vêtement tomba, mais que les mains continuèrent plus bas, se posant sur la ceinture du pantalon. Les deux hommes ne dansaient plus, ne bougeaient presque pas. La musique avait également ralenti et s'était adoucie pour devenir un son plus calme et sensuel, qui correspondait totalement à la scène qui se jouait devant les yeux des voyeurs rassemblés.

Harry ouvrait doucement le pantalon de son compagnon, laissant ses doigts effleurer le sexe caché. Severus ne voyait pas comment celui qui se faisait déshabiller pouvait résister, et ne pas se mettre à bander. Il en aurait été incapable, rien qu'à regarder il se sentait dur comme rarement. Et quand le pantalon tomba finalement, il comprit que l'autre ne résistait pas. Et quand bien même il aurait voulu l'étrangler pour avoir accepté les caresses lascives de celui qu'il aurait voulu être sien, il ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction.

A sa plus grande joie, son érection était protégée par un boxer, et non un vulgaire string. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Harry et dévoila un superbe cul moulé dans le tissu sombre. Et soudain il fut nu. Harry, toujours invisible, venait d'arracher le dernier vêtement. Il caressa un moment les fesses musclées, puis son partenaire poussa un gémissement qui semblait réellement être celui de l'orgasme, reversant sa tête en arrière.

Presque aussitôt, sans leur offrir la vision de son sexe nu, il quitta la scène d'un pas languissant, comme assommé de plaisir. Harry resta seul sur la scène, face au public, son visage exprimant la fin satisfaction d'un acte sexuel accompli.

Severus était pantelant, incrédule, totalement conquis. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un spectacle de strip-tease aussi excitant et efficace, sans être vulgaire une seule seconde. La musique, totalement décalée, y était pour beaucoup, mais également le talent indéniable des danseurs, qui étaient ici plus acteurs que danseurs, tant la scène entière jouait sur leurs expressions. Il avait rarement été aussi excité, et pourtant il n'avait fait que regarder.

**oOoOo**

Seul sur scène, haletant de la fin de sa première danse, Harry parcourut son public du regard. En général, il était chauffé à blanc par son numéro avec Dan, son partenaire qui venait de quitter la scène, nu et en érection. Cette fois-ci et comme toujours, les hommes assis à leur table étaient à la limite de baver.

Mais alors que d'habitude il prenait le temps de savourer ces regards brulants qui se posaient sur lui, il croisa, à sa grande surprise, des yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer dans ces lieux. Severus Snape, froid et cruel professeur de potion, était attablé dans un coin discret, devant un pichet de bière vide. Harry ne douta pas un instant qu'il fut là pour lui, mais il se demanda dans quel but exactement : est-ce que, ainsi que l'avait dit Neville, Severus était attiré par lui et venait pour se rincer l'œil, comme tout le monde, ou est-ce qu'il venait pour pouvoir ensuite se moquer et le ridiculiser devant ses élèves ?

Il trouva la réponse rapidement : Severus avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il serrait les genoux sous la table, et surtout, il semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux de son torse. Totalement sous le charme. Harry se sentit rayonner : il avait réussi à troubler, à exciter Severus Snape ! Il décida de continuer, et même de tester sans jouer de ses petits tours de magie, pour voir ses réactions au naturel.

Quand la musique de son numéro solo commença, beaucoup plus lascive que celle du show précédent, il planta définitivement ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, qui eu la bonne grâce de rougir encore un peu, gêné d'avoir été repéré et sans doute encore plus excité. Harry allait lui offrir un numéro unique, rien que pour lui. Le regard des autres hommes de la salle ne comptait plus pour le danseur, et Harry savait qu'en maintenant le contact visuel, il ferait oublier à Snape tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Pour son professeur ce soir, il allait être une véritable catin.

Il commença à bouger doucement, presque imperceptiblement des hanches. Ses mains se levèrent et, l'air de rien, il dégagea sa chemise de son pantalon. Alors qu'il gardait son regard fixé sur le visage de Snape, il put constater que celui-ci était incapable d'empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder sur tout son corps, à la fois sur les mouvements de ses mains mais également sur ses tétons sombres, sur le renflement à peine visible de son entrejambe moulée de noir. Alors que le tissu de sa chemise était suffisamment remonté pour dévoiler son nombril et le fin tracé de poils sombre qui courait vers son pantalon, Harry relâcha le vêtement. L'effet était presque plus alléchant encore, car il descendait pile jusqu'à son entrejambe, comme pour le caresser.

Sans jamais tourner le dos à son public, il commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. A chaque bouton, il caressait langoureusement la peau ainsi dévoilée, prenant tout son temps, pendant que le reste de son corps continuait de danser au rythme de la musique. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Severus, il ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer que c'était le maître de potion qui le déshabillait ainsi. Et l'idée le rendit fou d'excitation. Jamais l'un de ses strip-teases ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Il se désintéressait totalement du reste de la salle, qu'il avait simplement placée sous un sort subtil qui maintenait un juste niveau d'excitation. Mais lui, il avait dépassé le seuil depuis longtemps et il présentait que Severus aussi.

Alors que son effeuillage continuait et s'accélérait, il se demanda comment une telle soirée allait bien pouvoir se terminer. Quand sa chemise ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, que sa braguette fut descendue et alors que son pantalon allait disparaître, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas finir cette soirée seul, et que l'homme qu'il voulait était Severus Snape. Quand il fut en boxer, il se demanda comment il réagirait si son collègue n'arrivait pas à passer outre les années collèges et le laissait tomber ce soir. Et quand il retira son boxer, dévoilant sa glorieuse nudité, de face et de dos, il comprit que Snape ne serait pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit pour la fin de cette soirée. Ses yeux étaient luisants, et Harry aurait parié que son sexe était également plus qu'humide.

Il quitta la scène en ondulant gracieusement du bassin – et donc de ses fesses nues, sous les dernières notes de musique et le tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflets venu de la salle. Mais il n'avait conscience que du regard de Severus qui semblait lui transpercer le dos.

**oOoOo**

A son habitude, dès qu'il entra dans les coulisses, il enfila un kimono en satin et se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui lui avait été attribuée comme loge où il s'affala sur le petit canapé qui occupait l'un des murs. Il y avait sur la table des cadeaux d'admirateurs, et notamment une bouteille de champagne qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. La tête pleine d'images de Severus Snape brulant pour lui, le contact du tissu liquide sur sa peau, la sensation des bulles et de l'alcool dans sa bouche, Harry serait bien resté ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais il entendit frapper à sa porte, et se contraignit à aller ouvrir à l'importun.

Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Severus resta muet et immobile quelques secondes, puis se jeta sur sa bouche pendant que ses mains allaient s'affairer à ouvrir la ceinture qui fermait l'unique vêtement de Harry. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement à la sensation des mains rêches sur la peau douce de ses fesses. Il embrassa plus violemment encore son ancien professeur, l'enlaça fortement et le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il claqua la porte dans son dos, et plaqua Severus dessus. Il arracha sa chemise et le bouton de son pantalon, qu'il descendit d'un seul mouvement avec le caleçon dessous. Quand le vêtement se retrouva coincé au niveau des genoux, il quitta la bouche tendre et agressive sous la sienne, et s'agenouilla pour poser ses lèvres sur le sexe de son partenaire. Severus ne put retenir le grondement sourd qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Harry se lança sans attendre, sans prévenir, dans une fellation profonde, il était affamé et Severus ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

En quelques minutes et de nombreux gémissement, mouvements de hanches et bruits de succion, le plus âgé se libéra dans la bouche du plus jeune. Le mouvement de déglutition d'Harry resserra sa bouche autour du gland ultra sensible, et Severus se dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir.

Alors Harry se releva, se débarrassa de son kimono d'un coup d'épaule, remonta le pantalon de Severus pour lui permettre de marcher jusqu'au canapé où il le poussa. Severus se laissa complaisamment faire, s'allongea autant que le permettait la dimension réduite du meuble. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un coup de talon et de ses derniers vêtements. Il tendit les bras et referma ses mains puissantes autour de la taille d'Harry qu'il attira sur ses genoux.

Le temps que son sexe revienne à une érection suffisante, il joua avec celui de son amant, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs qui s'accordaient merveilleusement à leurs sourires lubriques. Il glissa peu à peu une main sur les fesses de son ancien élève. Quand il atteignit son anus et qu'il força légèrement pour y faire pénétrer un doigt, le soupir d'Harry suffit pour lui rendre à son sexe toute sa vigueur.

Il souleva son jeune amant, et le laissa manœuvrer à sa guise pour le pénétrer. Il se sentait terriblement excité, et le visage d'Harry suffisait à le renseigner sur le plaisir qu'il éprouvait lui aussi. Il gémit bruyamment à sentir son érection enserrée dans la chair tendre et brulante. Ils commencèrent ensuite à bouger, réussirent peu à peu à se synchroniser et le plaisir s'en trouva décuplé. Il tendit la main vers Harry pour caresser son sexe. Il enveloppa sa main autour et serra fort puis commença un mouvement violent de vas et viens, en rythme avec celui de leurs corps. La verge de son partenaire suintait de plaisir, rendant la masturbation plus facile, plus efficace et plus perverse.

Ils ne réussirent pas à durer bien longtemps. Harry vint le premier, la bouche ouverte et le souffle coupé. Son sperme se répandit sur les mains et le torse de Severus. Ce dernier, malgré son orgasme précédant, ne put résister à la sensation des muscles d'Harry se contractant autour de lui, et il le suivit après quelques mouvements.

Harry, encore sous le coup de son orgasme intense, le regarda jouir. Le plaisir transfigurait les traits de son sévère collègue. Pour la première fois, il le trouvait réellement beau.

**oOoOo**

- Alors Neville avait raison...

- Pardon, Monsieur Potter ?

Ils s'étaient tous les deux rhabillés, et assis sur le canapé qui venait d'accueillir leurs ébats, ils achevaient la bouteille de champagne.

- Il m'avait dit que vous en pinciez un peu pour moi, ou au moins que vous me trouviez attirant. Je ne l'avais pas cru, mais maintenant je pense qu'il avait raison, expliqua Harry avec un petit air espiègle.

- Et où ce présomptueux botaniste a-t-il cru pouvoir déceler une telle attirance, demanda Severus, même pas en colère.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il fait parfois preuve d'une empathie surprenant pour un homme tellement dans la lune.

Le silence s'étira un moment, confortable. Chacun buvait son champagne à petites gorgées. Finalement, Severus reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi m'avoir ouvert la porte ?

- Vos regards m'avaient électrisé. Il y a souvent un homme dans le public qui retient plus mon attention, c'est simplement la première fois que c'est quelqu'un que je connais.

- Alors vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de ... relations ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça, Monsieur Potter, dit doucement Severus.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, Professeur.

- Non, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il.

Un moment passa, puis :

- Alors, comment ça se passe, habituellement ? Avec vos amants ?

- Je vous trouve bien curieux, Professeur, le taquina Harry.

Severus ne daigna pas répondre, et le plus jeune finit par dire :

- Ils m'emmène chez eux, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas les amener dans mes appartements à Poudlard, et on passe la nuit à baiser, parfois le week-end, et voilà.

- Venez chez moi. On va baiser toute la nuit, et tout le week-end, et encore après. Et je viendrai dans vos appartements à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Parce que vous êtes aussi doué pour le sexe que vous étiez abyssalement pathétique en potion, évidemment.

- Dans quel genre de relation êtes-vous en train de nous engager ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il ne s'en soucie que peu à cet instant. Il avait un grand sourire après la phrase précédente de son ancien professeur.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous à ce sujet, Monsieur Potter.

- Ok, alors.

**oOoOo**

Aux dernières nouvelles :

- Poudlard, et donc Dumbledore, ont remportés haut la main le concours des professeurs, en grande partie grâce à Harry qui a méchamment allumé le jury.

- Après cet épisode, Severus s'est aperçu qu'il devenait jaloux et s'est finalement déclaré à Harry.

- Pour le bien de tous, ils ont gardés chacun leur appartement à Poudlard, mais ont reliés leurs cheminées après le traumatisme d'une élève qui avait aperçu Harry sortir de chez Severus en tenue... légère.

- Le club de strip-tease a connu une brusque chute du nombre de ses adhérents quand Harry a cessé de venir.

* * *

Verdict ?

Je pense que c'est exactement le même esprit que _S'assumer et en assumer les conséquences_, donc si vous avez aimé l'un, l'autre devrait vous plaire !

Donnez-moi votre avis, please :)


End file.
